Each Day
by YullenLover33
Summary: Each day was something different when it came to that crazy flea, Izaya, only I can't help growing more attached as time passes... High school Shizaya fic, kind of AU. Switches POV with every chapter. Small hints of KadotaIzaya if you look really hard, it could also just be taken as friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello~ Just to get the idea of what's going on... This is going to be a highschool Shizaya fic and I can't guarantee that I'll finish it, I'll try my damned hardest though! I do not own Durarara!  
**

...

Chapter One, Shizuo's POV

I growled again as my teacher repeated for the fifth time, "Heiwajima-san, please, put the desk down!" I unhappily complied, setting the table down roughly without my eyes ever leaving the target of my rage. My sworn enemy, Izaya Orihara, stood before me, that ever present smirk was plastered on his face.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, why so angry?" He said happily with an annoying voice that only the likes of an insect could produce. If only I could rip his throat out….

"Izaya," I warned, low and threatening.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" The raven haired boy replied sounding somewhat innocent, his ruby eyes glinting playfully under the fluorescent school lights.

"Don't call me that, flea!" I yelled, throwing one of my books as hard as I could toward his, now smug, expression. The teen took one step to the right and my book slammed into the door behind him with enough force to cause a bang so loud it could be heard two classrooms away.

"You know, your aim really sucks, but I didn't expect much from a clumsy protozoan like yourself." Izaya laughed before opening the door behind him and dashing out of the room. I followed suit into the hall just as quickly. '_I'll kill that bastard this time for sure!'_ I ran, feeling the adrenaline pushing my limbs harder, but I always seemed to be a consistent distance behind the smaller male.

Izaya made a split-second decision by turning and leading me to the stairs which led to the roof, '_I have you now!'_ I thought eagerly.

I burst through the door at the top of the climb, ready to pummel the flea's face in… only he was nowhere to be seen. Looking around frantically I quickly spotted Izaya behind me; he stood waiting, standing only feet from the short wall that outlined the edge of the roof.

"Can't escape now, huh, asshole?" I was feeling cocky.

"Ara? Quite the opposite, Shizu-chan? In fact, I have a plethora of opportunities now that we're outside."

"Yeah, if you want to fall three stories to your death," I chuckled.

The teen always managed to confuse me, "Exactly~" he exclaimed.

"Well, let's see you test that theory!" I roared and ran to him, throwing a punch at his head; he dodged, doing a back hand spring, and landed perfectly on the wall between me and open air. He straightened his back and smiled, spreading his arms out to make right angles against his body.

"See ya later, Shizu-chan!" He winked and let his body fall back, keeping his arms in their out-stretched position for the entire act. My eyes widened as I jumped forward, thrusting my head over the barrier to look down. Izaya was gone and the window below the ledge wide open.

"IIIZAYAAAAAAAA!"

...

**A/N: Yeah, I know how many Shizaya stories have a chapter ending with "IIIZAYAAAAA" XD I can't help it though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel kind of like Izaya is crazy... O_o... I don't own Durarara!**

...

Chapter Two, Izaya's POV

I laughed as I pulled myself backing into the school building; the look on Shizu-chan's face when I jumped was priceless! '_Hahaha he actually looked worried for a moment there! Oh, he's so simple minded, what an idiot.'_ I kept up my laughter as I left the class room full of shocked students I had imposed on. I bet they never expected to see someone climb through their window three stories up!

Really though, Shizuo needed to take anger management or some other form of therapy, there is no reason to threaten to crush someone with a desk for wanting to eat lunch in the same room at them. '_Well, there are some reasons, and this is Shizu-chan we're talking about,'_ I smirked and made my way back to the classroom I should have been in, passing one of the few people I could call a friend, Shinra, on the way.

"Hey, Izaya-kun," he waved and smiled at me.

"Good afternoon, Shinra. How may I grace you with my presence today?" I smiled back and walked over to him through the steady flow of teenagers. The fawn haired boy held up something.

"You forgot your lunch," he stated, handing me my brown, paper bag, "I thought you, Kadota, and I could eat together up on the roof today," the boy said, pushing up his glasses with a slender forefinger.

I liked the idea, but a certain steamy blond was probably still up there wallowing in his expendable rage, "Now's probably not the best time, Shizu-chan is up there right now."

"Oh, well, he can eat with us."

"Shinra! ~" I whined, stretching out the a, "That brute will attack me the moment he sees me!"

"He will not, not if Kadota and I are there, at least," he argued, "Besides, the four of us haven't eaten together in a while."

Suddenly we heard a voice from behind us, "Hey. Whatcha guys talking about?" I spun around smiling, I knew that voice, it was Kadota. Hopefully the more reasonable man would take my side.

"Shinra thinks the three of us should eat with Shizu-chan on the roof today," I told him, stressing the words 'with Shizu-chan.'

"That sounds like a good idea to me," he said, looking at me curiously.

I sighed and gave him a pleading look, looking at him with ruby eyes through my eyelashes, "I thought you'd take my side for sure, Dota-chin!" I pouted, using the pet name I call him by.

The dark-haired man frowned and I noticed a small twitch on his forehead, "Don't call me 'Dota-chin.'"

"Hey guys," Shinra spoke up, "If we even want to eat before recreation is over, we should go now."

Defeated, I followed my two closest friends back to the roof I had escaped minutes ago. Maybe the cool outside air had eased the fake-blond's temper. He was so easily angered, but so amusing to mess with.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Shizuo's POV

I glanced apprehensively towards the door of the roof after hearing a rusty squeak. My only friends –Shinra and Kadota– were walking past the entrance, a sour looking Izaya behind them.

"Leave," I said sharply, I knew it was harsh, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially not to the little flea.

"We wanted to eat lunch up here with you, Shizuo-kun," Shinra said, fumbling with his uniform jacket nervously.

"There's no way in hell I'm eating with _that_ infecting the place," a gesture was made to the raven-haired teen, who responded by frowning, "And, I didn't even bring a lunch today."

"He'll be good, I was the one who made him come up here anyways," Shinra pushed and I watched Izaya nod his head from the background.

"Whatever," I mumbled unhappily. Shinra smiled and sat down next to me, the other two sat across from us, crossing their legs underneath them. Earlier I was telling the truth, I had no lunch, and looked on with jealousy as the others started on theirs.

Shinra was talking about his roommate, Celty, and how wonderful he claimed she was, but I was used to ignoring the banter after years of school with the love-struck kid. Instead I observed Izaya and Kadota; they didn't seem to notice, so I followed their conversation.

"You have a store bought lunch?" Kadota asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm not the best cook," Izaya responded, laughing.

"Can't your mom or sisters make you one then?"

"I live alone, they kicked me out when I started high school," the raven answered honestly, no trace of malice for his family could be detected.

"I could ask my mom to make you an extra lunch sometimes," Kadota smiled, "They're much better than the convenience store lunches."

"Ara~ Thanks Dota-chin! I knew you cared!" Izaya exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the taller male over-dramatically. The brown-haired male sighed and rolled his eyes but his lips curved up at the corners as he looked down at the ruby-eyed teen.

I glared at them, "Get a room. You're annoying."

The two glanced over simultaneously before sharing a frown. Izaya seemed to get over it quickly as he smirked and pulled away from Kadota.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan? You jealous?" he leered.

"No! I just don't like seeing you happy!" I retorted.

"Calm down Shizuo, Izaya wasn't even bothering you," Kadota defended him.

"He was with that annoying voice of his!"

"ENOUGH!" My eyes widened, I had completely forgotten Shinra was present, "I'm sick and tired of these fights!" He yelled angrily, which is saying something sine he rarely ever gets mad, "You two are going to try to be friends and that's that!"

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Many thanks to MaddieRawr354 and Tanto Storm for their reviews!)**

Chapter Four, Izaya's POV

A superb smirk stretched its way across my face as a look of absolute dread followed on Shizuo's. This was perfect! Ha- hahaha! What a perfect opportunity Shinra had supplied me with!

"From now on I want you two to eat together and have civil conversations!" The fake blond couldn't say no, Shinra is scary when he gets seriously mad, "Alright, Shizuo-kun, Izaya-kun?"

"I promise to be civil! Ne, Shizu-chan, you promise too." I agreed happily.

"What…?" A glance was given toward the steaming boy, "Fine, but the first rule is that he can't call me by that ridiculous nickname."

"Then you can't call me flea~" I sang, already running torturous ideas through my head, it will be easy to get in him trouble with Shinra, just a few, well worded sentences needed, _'this is so much fun~'_ my mind marveled. "You should look forward to spending time with me, not everyone is blessed with seeing my gorgeous face and having my godly presence so often."

Shizuo stifled a laugh, "Really? I'd be 'blessed' to see your 'gorgeous face' planted in the asphalt over the side of that wall," he gestured to the ledge. Ouch.

"That hurts Shizu-chan, you've wounded me!" I leaned forward till our noses were nearly touching, "But, I'm glad you find me so attractive." Shizuo just growled.

"Shinra's right, stop instigating, Izaya," Kadota said from behind me before pulling me back by my shirt suddenly.

"Ack- Dota-chin, that hurt," I pouted, "I don't see you pulling Shizu-chan around by his collar."

"Stop complaining. That couldn't have hurt," the male replied and ruffled my hair to stop me from glaring. I turned my gaze back toward Shizuo, he looked like he was about to burst.

"This is stupid!" He stood quickly, "I'm going back to class." I watched as the mocha-eyed teen stormed away then gave a questioning look to our companions.

"Well, he has certainly never acted like that before, ne?" I wondered aloud.

"No… But I'm serious Izaya-kun, try not to piss him off so much. You two could at least put in a small effort to get along," Shinra said, his frustration evident.

"Ara~ That's not fair. You see how angry he gets over the silliest things!" Crazy Shinra, actually thinking Shizuo and I can keep from fighting.

The teen sighed and gave me a disapproving look, "Just try, okay? You already promised you would."

"Alright," I agreed, "But you better tell Shizu-chan not to try to beat me up!"

"Deal!"

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I'm so sorry this is nearly two an a half weeks since my last update! I had some trouble with my internet, it was so hard to survive without yaoi. Luckily, though, I've written more than one chapter! I'll type the next one up ASAP! Also, sorry this chapter is so short, it's main purpose is just to get Shizuo's thoughts into the story.)**

Chapter Five, Shizuo's POV

_'What the hell?!'_ I thought angrily, '_Why did I react like that?'_ I continued pacing back to my classroom, after the "deal" was made I left to go back to class, anyone who got in my way received a sharp glare or a dirty look. I just couldn't figure out why I'm been so bothered by Izaya and Kadota being together that way. **(A/N: He's a liar, he totally knows deep inside!)**

I'd never felt like that before, except when my little brother, Kasuka, was surrounded by girls for his good looks… but wasn't that jealousy? No way was I jealous of Izaya, and certainly not Kadota! _'Right?' _ I pondered aimlessly for a while, then I gave up. I'd put some serious thought into it later though.

After school that day I waited in front of the building for Kasuka while smoking a cigarette. The teachers, being used to my ways, never bothered me for smoking on school grounds; the only time I actually got "caught" was when substitute teachers saw me.

I watched the hoards of teenagers, paying special attention to Shinra and Izaya when they walked past, not seeming to have noticed me. I thought about my brother, he was such a quiet boy, I wondered why so many girls liked him without really… knowing him, you know?

"Hey, Shizuo," I turned around to see Kadota walking up behind me, he stopped a few feet away and asked me, "You waiting for Kasuka?" I briefly wondered if I would get mad again from talking to him, or if it had just been Izaya who riled me up.

"Yeah," I pronounced shortly.

"This morning… why were you so upset?" he inquired, looking over my face carefully.

"You mean, about Izaya?" I frowned. Kasuka was coming out of the school building.

"Yeah, did Izaya really bother you that much, he was _only_ talking to me."

"Tch." I was starting to feel that emotion again, it was bitter, "Yes," I spat right before my brother took his place next to me, "Now that my brother is here, I'll be going."

I grabbed the usually silent boy's wrist and pulled him away, I didn't want to lose my temper in front of him, but I almost turned around when Kadota called after us, "Why do you hate him so much?"


End file.
